


加洛林往事

by edhelsindar



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelsindar/pseuds/edhelsindar





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

他久在行伍，并非不清楚被俘后的待遇。以往俘获的士兵，要么变成做苦力的奴隶，要么编入军队将功赎身。他也曾听闻有些贵族颇有与众不同的嗜好，偏爱在俘虏里挑选床笫之间的玩物，只是被挑中的大多是娇美的女子和柔弱少年，通常来自于从战地掠来的自由民，姣好的面貌非五大三粗的武夫可比，谁能想到法兰克公爵能不顾他战俘营那肮脏狼狈的窘态，果真令他来当这个暖床人！  
卡洛曼察觉到俘虏羞怒的神情，挑了挑眉，手上动作却不停歇，俘虏犹在他掌心里不死心地挣扎，使他感到怀里如揣着一只活蹦乱跳的宠物，这想法令卡洛曼忍俊不禁。他将俘虏的手腕并在一起，腕铐间的搭扣咔嗒一响，其双手便被反铐在背后。俘虏忿懑地咕哝了一句，卡洛曼在旁听得清楚，是莫扎勒布语里常用来骂人的脏话，他不以为意，只轻柔地扳过俘虏的下颌，嘴唇微拂过对方的耳垂，远远望去，倒确实像一对耳鬓厮磨的爱侣。  
“你叫什么名字？”他用低沉而悦耳的法兰克语问道。俘虏茫然地看着公爵，同性温暖而富有侵略性的气息扑在他的面颊上，让其浑身僵硬。公爵见他不能回答，惩罚性地在他耳垂上咬了一口，惊得小俘虏一跳，锁链又是一阵锒铛作响。卡洛曼低笑出声，他突然俯身，将猝不及防的俘虏压在身下，手指不容拒绝地挑开对方的衣衫，露出小麦色的胸膛和腰腹。  
公爵手指修长，指尖还残余着帐外寒夜里冰凉的温度，此刻抚上俘虏的腰际，带来身下之人一阵战栗。他碧色的眼眸眯起，仿佛正要摄取猎物的矛隼，手指顺着俘虏身体的线条一路向上逡巡，带着薄茧的指腹慢条斯理地划过胸口，却在锁骨处打了个旋，转而轻捻起一侧的乳尖。粗糙指腹乍然碾过皮肤的触感令俘虏惊喘出声，或是这喘息嘶哑得有些异样，俘虏不禁涨红了脸，紧紧抿住下唇，再不肯泄出一丝一毫的声响。  
这青涩的反应又把公爵逗笑了，他的手大发慈悲地离开胸口片刻，转而却握住俘虏的下身，使这小可怜虫刚松下的一口气忽又吊起。  
“以前这里有别人碰过么？”卡洛曼继续耳语，这次他的吐息更加舒缓，拂过俘虏卷曲的黑发，卷发末梢轻挠着俘虏的脖颈，传来的阵阵酥麻让他蜷缩成一团。卡洛曼自然不会放过他，偏偏继续套弄着，另一只手则抓住他的脚踝，如铺开一卷丝帛般强将他平平展展地压在床上。不一会儿，俘虏身上亦泛起红晕，他嘴唇翕张，胸口起伏，公爵微笑着注视了片刻，低头含住他的唇瓣，一丝甜腻的呻吟从俘虏唇间挤出，这浪荡的声调吓得他双眸紧闭如蚌，却引得对方长驱直入。  
“既然不知道你的名字，就叫你‘小野猫’怎么样？”卡洛曼描摹着俘虏的唇形含糊呢喃。他用法兰克语挑逗俘虏，唯独“小野猫”这个词改用了莫扎勒布语，俘虏听到这个音节，便知其心存戏弄，他恶狠狠地咬了正在他齿间大肆侵掠的公爵一口。公爵起身，唇上渗出的鲜血给他的笑容增添几分邪异，他毫不在意地舔了舔伤处，语调愈发温存，宛如哄诱。  
“果然是只不听话的小野猫。”  
卡洛曼正在套弄的手堵住俘虏下身前端，俘虏呼吸一滞，紧接着变得急促起来，他被禁锢的双手开始躁动不安地扭动，很快手腕便被磨出了红痕。  
“不求我放手么？”  
俘虏在没顶的快感中一沉一浮，他的顶端渐渐渗出晶莹的液体，公爵的催促如伊比利斯的窃语在他耳边萦绕，使他难耐地向后仰起头颅，露出光裸的脖颈。公爵顺势而上，轻轻啮吻着他的喉结，俘虏像受伤的小兽般啜泣一声，脚趾舒展开复又蜷起，在床帏间仿佛被锦绣绸缎批覆着的献祭幼羚。  
“叫‘主人’，”那恶魔循循善诱着，“叫‘主人’，我便放过你……”  
俘虏两眼失神地盯着天花板，恍若未闻。  
“‘主人’。”卡洛曼又用莫扎勒布语重复了一遍。  
他极有耐心，见俘虏不知所措，便重新用法兰克语和莫扎勒布语逐音逐字地交替念了数次。俘虏湿润着眼眶，汗滴顺着鼻尖如珍珠般扑簌簌滚下，卡洛曼静待了片刻，俘虏终于艰难地张开嘴，破碎的音节在跳动的烛火中化为泡沫：  
“主人……”  
他的法兰克语吐字生涩，但对卡洛曼来说已经足够。公爵松开手，满目白光霎时吞没了俘虏的感官，一道道澎湃的热潮涌来又退去，待他大汗淋漓地回过神时，绵软的手腕已被解除束缚，卡洛曼起身略整了整衣衫，在他额头亲昵一吻。  
“好好休息。”他说。  
俘虏精疲力竭地倒在床头，朦胧间他的思绪回到哈兰城鳞次栉比的春市和科尔多瓦闹意喧腾的夏日，房门合拢时钻入的冷气吹散了这短暂的镜花水月——他遥望窗外：纷纷落叶洒满古罗马遗迹和埃布罗河畔，萨拉戈萨即将度完又一个黯淡秋夜。


	2. Chapter 7

“你——”他惊恐地退到墙角。  
这是徒劳的。他重伤未愈，公爵毫不费力地制住他的四肢，将其压在身下。  
“你是对的，此番我过失不小。”公爵和缓地说，却没有放松对身下人的钳制，“虽然现在有些晚，但犯下的错误总该弥补。”  
巨大的危机感使苏赫尔屏住呼吸。  
“我对你太宽容了，奴隶，”公爵说，“你在萨拉戈萨一战中的表现令人惊艳。法兰克人向来崇敬勇士，我也以为英勇的战士理当受到优待，不该多加限制，受人折辱。不过显然我错了——”  
公爵手臂下沉，苏赫尔左肩骤然一凉。紧接着，灼烧的剧痛随着热浪席卷他的感官，猝不及防下，他发出刺耳尖锐的惨叫！  
“——称职的主人应该懂得训诫他的奴隶学会服从的道理，”苏赫尔仍在挣扎着，但卡洛曼的手稳稳地压在他身上，空气中传来皮肉焦糊的味道，“今天我就来为殿下补上这一课。”  
肩头的压力消失了。苏赫尔趴在床上大口喘息着。他左肩的烙痕赫然勾勒出一朵黑色的鸢尾花：这痕迹将向所有看到它的人昭示其拥有者受法兰克王族奴役的身份，此生永不褪去。  
苏赫尔在愤怒、耻辱和惊惧的激荡中战栗着。  
“无耻的懦夫！”他嘶声道，“伪君子、强盗、刽子手——”  
他的声音如被拦腰横截般掐断了。衣袍在挣动中被撕下，布片纷纷扬扬飘下床榻。公爵拎起他的腰胯，强迫其摆出跪伏的姿态。他感到对方的手指不容抗拒地侵入他的后穴，在肠壁内肆意开拓。苏赫尔本能地向前爬去，却被轻而易举地拽回。他愤恨于自己身体的绵软无力，只得用牙齿抵住指节，将顺服的呻吟封在口中。  
“怎么不骂了？”公爵在他耳边轻笑道，“不过没关系，马上就让你喊些更好听的——”  
卡洛曼撤出了手指。苏赫尔想支撑起身体，却被牢牢钳住。随即，身后被顶入巨大异物的撞击使其扑倒在床头，穴口撕裂般的疼痛突如其来，他忍不住再次大叫出声！  
卡洛曼恍若未闻。苏赫尔紧紧裹住他，令他平日里静若止水的蓝眼覆上一层狰狞的红色。身下人紧蹙的眉眼和苍白的面色只加重了他暴虐的冲动，他狠狠掐住对方的腰肢，大肆挞伐。  
被侵犯的痛楚随着身上的律动一阵阵袭来，苏赫尔眼前一片模糊。背部的伤口在躯体被操控着的耸动间开裂，鲜血渗出绷带，沾染了卡洛曼垂落在他肩背的金发，化为一朵朵猩红的蔷薇。他惊惶地察觉卡洛曼埋在他体内的阴茎逐渐粗胀，而那征服者驰骋的节奏则丝毫未有停歇的意思，反而愈加激烈。  
“卡洛曼！”他歇斯底里地喊道，“卡洛曼！混蛋，你有种就杀了我——”  
他话音未落，却被帐外一阵更加绝望可怖的痛吼覆盖了。这吼声竟不似人类发出，而更像是某种受伤野兽狂躁的哀嚎，转而猎马嘶鸣声四起，仿佛亦因这嚎叫骚动不安。那骇人的高亢声音持续不断地起伏着，苏赫尔的手痉挛地扣在床架上，指节因不由自主的用力而泛白。  
“这，这是……”他颤抖着问。  
“是加奈隆。”卡洛曼低语，在狂风骤雨般暴烈的嘶吼中，他柔和的声音却格外清晰，“将同袍背弃给异教徒，理应受磔刑，你们安达卢斯人对待叛徒不也有类似的处置？可惜你现在不能亲眼看到了……”  
说着，他又重重地向前顶了一下。苏赫尔将头埋在臂弯里，终于控制不住地闷哼起来。  
他感到身后有粘稠的液体随着震荡缓缓淌出——似乎是流血起到了润滑作用，方才被撕裂的痛楚减轻些许，他在麻木的钝痛里甚至逐渐体验到填充的快感。失神了片刻后，他唾弃地发现自己的腰胯竟情不自禁地随着卡洛曼的动作摇摆。  
苏赫尔隐约觉得自己的灵魂已脱离肉体，审视着自己正在媾合的躯壳：那躯壳如一叶被情潮打湿的小舟在惊涛骇浪间浮沉，又如一具被没顶欲望挟制的玩偶，唇间机械地吐露着不成音节的呻吟，声音甜腻温驯，他几乎以为不是自己发出的。  
这好像某种奇诡荒淫的乐曲：帐内的奴隶在床帏间婉转喘息，帐外的囚犯在烈马的撕扯间发出濒死的怒吼。这此起彼伏的乐声持续一会儿便消弭在冷风中：想必加奈隆的行刑已接近尾声。苏赫尔未曾分神顾及，他的呻吟声慢慢化为微弱的啜泣，随后这无意识的啜泣也逐渐停顿——他在高潮的瞬间昏死过去。  
由此他得以留住最后一点体面——苏赫尔事后想：没有清醒到最后，可能是此夜唯一值得庆幸的事。


	3. Chapter 13

苏赫尔双手被吊在头顶，浑身赤裸地跪在床上。  
他借着白天时随朱迪思夫人在宫中行走的机会，摸清了准备室墙后有一条密道直通行宫花园。花园的宫墙不高，他本以为能够顺利走脱，到底夜色浓重，他在繁密的树丛里岔错了路，竟与巡逻的守卫相遇。他答不出岗哨口令，只能夺路而逃，却在宫门口被卡洛曼的亲卫队拦住。星星点点的灯火中，卡洛曼拾阶而下，深邃的眼眸落在他身上，他感到后脑一痛。  
这是他失去知觉前最后的印象。  
一缕袅袅的幽香在黑暗中悄然飘散，如轻薄的丝缎覆上他的口鼻。苏赫尔昏沉地摇头，那香气却更缱绻地萦绕上去：漆黑的梦境中如飘浮一盏古旧的油灯，缭绕的香雾在昏黄的灯光下显形，化作海伦、克利奥帕特拉和麦瑟琳娜婀娜的轮廓，这三位古希腊和罗马的荡妇翩跹而至，纤纤柔荑顺着他的鼻息和唇尖向下逡巡，含情脉脉地描摹着他的脖颈和胸口。苏赫尔难耐地仰起身，企图摆脱这不饶人的抚弄。  
干枯的灯芯骤然爆裂，溅起的火星点燃滔天的烈焰，化为凶猛的巨兽咆哮着扑来。苏赫尔的拒绝似乎惹恼了那三个人形的精怪：她们娇媚的面庞陡然狰狞，拂荡的素手与秀发变成无数条赤练蛇嘶嘶缠缚住受困者的腰身——美杜莎与她的姊妹喷溅着炽热的毒液，苏赫尔大口喘息着，皮肉仿佛在灼烧中开绽。轻柔吞吐着的蛇信子轻搔着他的腰窝、后背、腿根，令其身上泛起阵阵酥麻。他如定住的石像无法动弹，只能任由肆虐的火舌舔舐着滚烫的皮肤，将内里的血液煮得沸腾。  
浓烈辛辣的香气在脑中轰地炸开：苏赫尔浑浑噩噩地醒转。他浑身燥热，眼前仍漆黑一团，烈焰组成的猛兽毒蛇都销匿踪迹，可梦境中焚烧的幻觉却还留有余烬，如蛛丝织成的大网兜头盖下，他深陷其中，四肢疲软，有如被诱入喀耳刻温暖魔窟中的待宰牲畜。苏赫尔勉强挑动了下眼皮，感到睫毛划过布料时的滞涩，黑暗中有光线朦朦胧胧地透出，令他明白自己被人用绸布蒙上了眼睛。  
被剥夺的视觉放大了其余感官：下身的不适袭来，一根状似粗长的器物深深抵入他的穴口。苏赫尔就着跪坐的姿势努力用脚趾去勾那侵犯着他的器具，试图将其排出体外，这器具却有如捉弄他似的数次滑脱，来回冲撞摩擦着他的肠壁，激起一阵瞬间上浮的火燎快感，又被生生拦截——似乎有什么东西束在了阴茎前端，使其不得发泄。苏赫尔的双眼在快感被突兀截断的晕眩中隐隐胀痛，欲望推着他骤然高亢的呻吟从喉中淌出，却被唇间衔着的一枚金属硬物堵住。他目不能视，口不能言，如一根悬在空中的芦苇在模糊的神志里挣动摇摆。  
门扇拉开又闭拢的声音让苏赫尔心头一跳。他努力直挺挺地稳住身形不动，捆绑着手腕的锁链却仍在惯性下琅珰作响，嬉笑着他的窘境。门口的脚步声越走越近。融化的精油嘀嘀嗒嗒地淋在苏赫尔股间，浸润着穴口中不断向下滑落的物事，不争气地挤出咕滋的水声，在静寂的房间内分外清晰，使他绷紧脚趾。脚步声在床边停下了。苏赫尔屏住呼吸等待着，在蒙眼的黑布下，他似乎能感到来者有如实质的目光在他赤裸的皮肤上肆意游走，全身束缚的无助姿态更令他羞耻难耐。  
他感到床沿有重量压下。一只手从后抬起他的下巴，突如其来的触碰刺激得他浑身一激灵。熟悉的气息拂过他的后颈，战栗中他辨认出那是卡洛曼的呼吸声，未等他的意识有所反应，僵硬的肩膀却先已松弛下来。对方似被这乖觉的本能取悦了，发出低笑，手指却继续不容抗拒地扳过他的下颚，逼得他身体后仰，身后滑落一半的器具重新顶入肠肉，刺激得他眼前白光乱窜，唇齿间透出细小的闷叫。  
那只看不见的手却不会这样轻易地放过他：带着薄茧的手指顺着脖颈的弧线缓慢下移，摩挲着他上下滑动的喉结，粗糙的触感将又一阵奇异的酥麻传入四肢百骸。苏赫尔觉得那勒在自己前端的东西又紧了一圈，无法纾解的情潮使他如一叶剧烈颠簸的小船起伏晃动着，醉醺醺的暖香里他感到穴口内的物事被取出了，取而代之的是卡洛曼的手指。他明白将要发生的事，不甘地呜咽起来。  
卡洛曼将白象牙的假阳具抽出扔在一边，如好整以暇的猎人般慢条斯理地收紧困缚于陷阱中猎物周围的密网。他的小奴隶额前泛着细密的汗珠，眼罩上渗出氤氲的水渍，被银环紧箍的阴茎顶部在可怜兮兮地渗水，下身没有象牙的堵塞，润滑的精油汩汩流出，把穴口涂抹得泥泞不堪。卡洛曼将手指伸进去撩拨片刻，听到苏赫尔支离破碎的呻吟从口枷的缝隙中溢出，便一边解下他的眼罩，一边用手体贴地覆住对方的双眼。  
苏赫尔的睫毛在他的掌心里扑扇着，像只乱撞的蝴蝶。卡洛曼按捺住心底翻腾的躁动，慢慢松开手。  
“你可以睁开眼睛了。”他温柔地说。  
苏赫尔渐渐适应了卧室里的亮光，他喘息着睁眼。  
“看前面。”卡洛曼又指示道。  
苏赫尔下意识地朝前望去，正对着他的墙上挂着一面巨大的银镜，将他淫靡的模样暴露无遗。镜中人眼角嫣红，呼吸紊乱，牛皮绳深陷入两颊，将一枚口塞牢牢固定在嘴间。涎液顺着无法闭合的唇瓣淅沥向下流淌，拉成一条银丝在他起伏的蜜色胸膛上悬挂着。他看见身后穿戴整齐的卡洛曼挑断下坠的涎液，将其抹在自己乳尖上——这幅景象和胸前的抚弄双重冲击着他，令他早已酸软的身体不住地向前打挺。苏赫尔难堪地闭上眼睛，身边传来卡洛曼的轻笑。  
“方才逃跑时那么大胆，现在却不敢看了？”  
他的乳尖被狎玩得艳红挺立。苏赫尔浑身瘫软地挂在吊着他的铁链上，不时地发出娇媚而断续的呻吟。流窜在身体各处的燥热让他的后穴愈发空虚，当卡洛曼的阴茎抵住他的穴口时，他的每一根汗毛都疯狂叫嚣起被填充的渴望，使他情不自禁地摇摆着臀部，催促着对方的进入。卡洛曼却只是钳住他的腰肢，保持要入不入的姿势。苏赫尔喉中溢出一丝祈求的甜腻叫喊。  
“可知道自己哪里错了，嗯？”卡洛曼亲昵地咬着他的耳垂问。  
苏赫尔的嘴被堵得严严实实，无法回答，只能不住地摇头。卡洛曼温存地将他凌乱的黑发拢在脑后。  
“你错在不知天高地厚，未曾掂量自己的斤两，就妄图逃跑。行宫里的密道，任何一个宫中老人都会比你来得熟悉，你凭什么以为自己能从中走脱？”  
苏赫尔似乎想要争辩，唇间却只吐出些含混的呜呜声。  
“再者，你连法兰克语都说不流利，宫内外警卫密集，你若不能应对，如何能够成功？”卡洛曼继续说，“就算你逃出宫去，一个安达卢斯人行走于市井，你不知我法兰克习俗，即使乔装打扮，一路上也必定露出马脚，受人追捕。”他的手指搭在苏赫尔的左肩，“更何况你的身上还有我留下的烙印，无论是谁看见了，自然要把你送回我面前。”  
苏赫尔紧闭的黑眼睛睁开了，恨恨地瞪向银镜中卡洛曼的面庞。  
“不服气？”法兰克的君王好笑地说，“那么……”  
他用力贯穿了苏赫尔的下身。狼狈的奴隶被撞得向前栽去，又被手腕上的锁链拉回，填充的餍足感过后是变本加厉的焦渴，他急促地喘息着，淋漓的汗珠顺着发梢涔涔滴落在臂膀和后背，小麦色的皮肤在烛火的映照下浮出晶莹的光泽。  
“成王败寇，失败者就要接受惩罚，这个规则你再清楚不过。”卡洛曼淡淡道，“与其恼怒于多舛的命运、敌人的蛮横，不如反省一下自己屡次受挫的原因。这可不是你第一次试图逃跑了，我说得对吗？”  
他抓住奴隶的胯部顶弄起来。苏赫尔被侵犯的快感和不得纾解的痛苦交错折磨，身体不由自主地颤栗着。卡洛曼凶狠的占有一时间仿佛激起他血液中尚存的骄傲与叛逆，他奋力挣扎，悬系在上方的锁链在他疯狂的反抗下发出可怖的响声，床顶架被拉扯得猛烈摇晃。可这反叛者的起义很快便被更霸道的权威镇压了：法兰克王宛若驰骋在所向披靡的疆场上一样在安达卢斯人的身上跋扈地攻城掠地，他的对手则在这暴风雷电般的攻势前节节败退，溃不成军。  
“你太弱了，奴隶，”卡洛曼喘着气说，他的声音伴着放浪的水声回荡在苏赫尔耳边，如同昏噩梦境中幻象的低语，“你的无能是你最大的罪过：你在故国阻止不了阿拔斯军队屠杀你的家人，在安达卢斯挡不住你弟弟的阴谋算计，在战俘营保不住自己的属下，在我手上要不回自己的自由——但凡你头脑清醒一点，就该知道现在应当如何行事，而不是一味地想着用拙劣的手段做无用功。”  
这番话仿佛起了作用：苏赫尔挣动的身形滞住了，他徒然垂下自己的头颅，如一只离群的倦雁收拢翅膀。他的示弱并未换来主君的仁慈。卡洛曼得寸进尺地从各个角度挞伐着苏赫尔的穴肉，直至他不可抑制地发出高亢婉转的啜泣声。他敏感的胸口、耳垂、后颈被逐一舔弄亵玩，留下一串串昭示主权的齿印红痕。苏赫尔恍惚觉得自己变成一团浸湿的棉花，被恣意揉搓翻弄成各种形状，泪水、口涎、脂膏、精液和汗液源源不断地从身上挤出，黏腻地糊成一片。他被禁锢的手脚无法自行摆脱这场酷刑，亦无法出声哀求，只能苦苦等待主人的垂怜和宽恕。  
卡洛曼放在他身侧的手臂倏然攫紧。更深的进入令苏赫尔的身体仿佛从中剖成两半，他手指痉挛地抓紧铁链，青筋隐约在皮肤上浮现。飞快的心跳声鼓噪着耳膜，令他头晕目眩。隐约间他感到自己柱头的银环被撤去了，卡洛曼握住他的性器撸动起来。稠密的星辰纷纷坠落在他面前炸裂，迸发出漫天四射的银光——他随着主人一同高潮，对方白浊的精液尽数溅在他的肠道尽头。卡洛曼退出他的身体，解开其手腕的束缚。苏赫尔失去所有气力，绵软地倒在自己行刑者的臂弯中。  
他被禁锢的时间太久了，前端尚在颤巍巍地喷出一股股稀薄的水渍。正失神间，卡洛曼抬起他被泪液和唾液浸花的面庞——那上面仍残留着动情的红晕。他的口枷被松开了，麻木的下颚一时无法闭合，涎水湿答答地流入脖颈。卡洛曼没有嘲笑苏赫尔的窘态，而是轻轻拭去他嘴角的白沫，随后柔和地按摩起他两腮的勒痕。  
暂时的静默中他们四目相对：蓝眸遇上黑眸，征服与被征服的。苏赫尔伏在法兰克君王的怀里，感到后者蛰伏的欲望又重新抬头。未等卡洛曼开口，他勉力支撑着酥软的四肢滑落床下，跪在对方双腿间，将那巨大的性器含入口中。  
卡洛曼静静看着他努力吞吐的动作。这是苏赫尔第一次用嘴服侍他人，颇不得章法，他笨拙地舔舐着阴茎上的纹路，无措地抬眼望着他的主人。  
“请主人教我。”他含混不清地说。  
卡洛曼握住苏赫尔放在他膝上的手，细细按捏着他的指节和手腕。  
“哦？教你什么呢，我的奴隶？”他平和地问。  
苏赫尔的口腔被性器撑得满满当当，他不得不后退些许，回应君王的垂问。  
“一切您愿意教我的东西，”他喃喃地说，“我愿意做任何事，”他握拢掌心，恰好与卡洛曼十指相扣，“我想变强。”  
苏赫尔见卡洛曼没有回应，重新将对方的欲望吞入口中。  
“请主人帮我。”他再次模糊地请求道。  
一只手扶住他的后脑，将其更深地按入卡洛曼的胯间，苏赫尔顺从地照办了，任由对方顶在他喉咙口抽插。他艰难地呼吸着，竭力张开唇瓣，取悦着自己的主君。恍惚间他听到上方传来一声叹息。  
“如你所愿。”

卡洛曼从床帏间起身。苏赫尔受了一夜折腾，在他替其清理的过程中就晕过去。此刻情事的余韵还未散去，屋内乳香和没药的气息在摇曳的烛火间浮动。他的奴隶昏睡在一堆锦绣的绫罗软枕中，安静的睡颜竟透出几分纯真，有如壁画上贞洁的天使，而其身上斑驳的痕迹却彰显着刚刚荒淫而激烈的欢愉。卡洛曼坐在他身边端详了一会儿，俯身用被褥将他裸露的身体严丝合缝地遮盖住。他们靠得很近，鼻息相交，心跳相闻，仿佛只要再进一步，就能碰到彼此的嘴唇。  
这暧昧的氛围仅一瞬便消失了。卡洛曼大步迈出房门，冬日的冷意将他身上欢好的余热驱散些许。苏赫尔不会知道，对于年轻的法兰克王而言，无眠的今夜亦是他鲜有的放纵。  
“‘凡有血气的，尽都如草，人世的美荣，都像草上的花。’ ”【1】西欧罗巴最强盛的君主自言自语道，“可惜呵！欲望和尊荣——最易腐朽的亦最难割舍，我等不外乎如是。”

【1】：彼得前书1.24。


End file.
